


KingKillers

by Psyren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Feudalism, M/M, Magic, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyren/pseuds/Psyren
Summary: The world of Blue Star was held in balance by the four pillars.Water. Earth. Fire. Air.The four kingdoms lived together in harmony, each guarding one of the pillars of their realm, Blue Star. Karasuno, the kingdom of the Seraphs, guarded the water pillar. Aoba Josai, the kingdom of Dragons, guarded the fire pillar. Nekurodani, the kingdom of the Warbeasts, guarded the air pillar. Nohebi, the kingdom of Serpants, guarded the earth pillar. Then, everything changed when Nohebi attacked, threatening the very existence of not only the Blue Star, but of all the worlds within the Turtle Realm.Only the master Namers could hope to stop them, but before they could, they were banished to the furthest corners of the Turtle Realm. Iwaizumi, Akaashi, and Tsukishima, master Namers from their respective kingdoms, had been exiled to the world known as Earth. Centuries apart, how will they make it back in time to stop Nohebi? Will they find old allies in this alternate world, or only more enemies?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you know, you know 😏😏😏
> 
> FELT INSPIRED, PUTTING OFF EXAMS, HOPE YOU ENJOY

It was late in the evening by time Iwaizumi stirred with a groan, his pulse to loud in his head. The man pushed himself upright, feeling rough, concrete beneath his hands. Iwaizumi sat there for a long moment, looking around as the haze of sleep melted away. His body ached and his wings were stiff. Gripping his shoulder, he gritted his teeth, bracing himself as he slowly and carefully extended and flexed large scaled burgundy wings, representing that of a dragon, behind him. Iwaizumi craned his neck and nodded to himself, satisfied that the pain appeared to be from disuse as opposed to any serious damage. The man returned to looking around as his headache subsided, giving way to a cacophony of sounds and loud noises, many of which Iwaizumi did not recognise. What he did recognise was that he was in an alleyway and that he wasn't alone. The figures of his cousin Akaashi and his friend Tsukishima were haphazardly collapsed around him, their pale figures smudged with dry blood and dirt. Iwaizumi glanced down at himself and gathered the rest of him wasn't in much better shape himself. The man sighed heavily, hands pressed firmly into his eyes as he tried to recall how they'd ended up in the alleyway, but no matter how hard and how far he trawled through his memory, all he was drawing was a blank. Maybe the other two remembered, they were some of the smartest people Iwaizumi knew, having minds like steel traps. 

Iwaizumi reached over and urgently shook the taller men. Nothing at first. So Iwaizumi set about throttling each male individually, grabbing them by their shoulders. The rough treatment successfully roused his partners. Tsukishima glared at him from his place on the floor while Akaashi sat up, folding his wings neatly behind him. His wings looked like the night sky. The large bottom primary feathers coloured a deep midnight blue, that darkened till the feathers were pitch black, closest to his back.   
"Hajime," Akaashi's voice was thick and course. "Where are we?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I can't remember shit."

Akaashi looked around the alley. "Well this definitely isn't Miyagi. The kingdom architecture is vastly different." He took Iwaizumi's extended hand and let himself be pulled to his feet.

"That's just what I was thinking. Kei?"

The tallest of the three was still sprawled out on the floor, eyes closed in concentration behind his minorly cracked glasses. Grasping at straws, the blonde tried to think of anything that would explain their current predicament, but all that came to mind was the colour green. Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance, honey coloured eyes flicking open. "We're far from the forest. Any forest for that matter. But other than that, I can't make heads or tails of where we are. Sorry Keiji, Hajime."   
"That's okay." Iwaizumi took Tsukishima's hand to pull him up, only to almost drop him when the blonde cried out in pain. "What!?" The older males crowded around Tsukishima who was sitting slumped over now.  
"My wing,"  
They looked over and simultaneously grimaced at the wing bent at a slightly odd angle. Tsukishima had sweeping soft gold feathers with pitch black accents, covering his wingspan that was the longest of the trio. As a result, he was more susceptible to injury than his counterparts.

Akaashi looked over the wing carefully, gently prodding it and moving it, ignoring the hissed curses from Tsukishima. "It's not broken." He said after a long moment of careful consideration. "Just dislocated. Hajime,"  
"On it. Don't worry Kei, just breathe,"

Tsukishima muttered something else under his breath but let Iwaizumi firmly and carefully take ahold of his wing. Akaashi pressed a cool hand to Tsukishima's back, between his shoulder blades, and begun to whisper in a tongue neither Iwaizumi or Tsukishima had pursued. Only when a soft blue glow begun emitting from Akaashi's hand did he turn his attention to Iwaizumi. An almost imperceptible nod to Iwaizumi was all the indication the man needed. The only warning Tsukishima got was Iwaizumi's grip on his wing tightening before being followed by a loud pop. Tsukishima jumped, but felt no pain. "I'll never get use to that," the blonde uttered as he rolled his shoulder once Iwaizumi let go, flexing his wing. "Thank you, Keiji. I don't know why Ukai won't promote you, you're the best medic in the kingdom."

The green eyed man offered him a small smile as he helped the blonde to his feet. "If I was promoted I couldn't be your medic anymore, and we know no-one else could look after you two," The three were looking worse for wear, but aside from the dirt, the minor scrapes and bruises, and the minor tears in their clothes, they decided things could have been a lot worse. 

"We need to get going." Iwaizumi looked to the entrance of the alley, obscured by boxes and dumpsters. "We'll go on foot, see if we can figure out where we are and how we got here." Iwaizumi was the leader and the strength of their group, unwavering through even the direst of situations. The man put his hand on his hip and softly cursed when his sword was absent. "Have a look around and see if you can find any of our things, or any other supplies." They scrounged around the alley, Kei quickly muttering under his breath a spell to repair his glasses. They ended their fruitless search in the mouth of the alley. "Kei, can you call anything that might give us cover when we go out?" From the ceaseless stream of noise and voices, some sort of camouflage would be best, the trio too drained to fight if they were in hostile territories. 

Kei shook his head. "The Names of things here are different. I'll be able to figure them out, but it'll take time."

Iwaizumi nodded, lips pressed together in a tight line. "Okay. We'll go see if we can find somewhere safer to hunker down. I know I don't need to tell you, but keep your eyes open and stay alert."  
"Don't worry Hajime."  
"Mm. We're not Tobio and Shouyou."  
Iwaizumi allowed himself a slight smile at the snide comment before he led his friends out into the unknown.

***

Any hopes they had of keeping a low profile were nonexistent, the second they stepped out onto the street. The wings and feudal samurai clothing drew the attention of every person they passed. The trio couldn't help but stare at those they passed. The things they wore were so unusual, their buildings, their modes of transport, it was unlike anything they'd ever seen in any of the other kingdoms. That served to only deepen their concern, and it did not help that the language was also foreign. "Kei, can't you do anything about this?"  
Tsukishima pulled a face, not at all keen at what Iwaizumi was suggesting. "I mean, I _can_ , but I really don't want to..."  
"C'mon, we're not gonna get anywhere if we can't understand what anyone or any of these signs are saying."

Tsukishima looked defiantly away. 

"Kei."

He side eyed Akaashi and Iwaizumi. "... Ugh, fine! Twist my arm much." The blonde looked around. "Who do you think?" He needed someone fluent and, ideally, with really good grammar. Made the transfer easier. 

"How about one of them?" Akaashi was pointing to a group of three men dressed smartly in black business suits, but each with an interesting head of hair that looked vaguely familiar. They were walking just a few feet ahead of them.

"Alright, fine. But you two owe me." Tsukishima jogged over to the group and tapped the back of the man in the middle.

Kuroo turned away from his conversation with Bokuto and Oikawa when he felt an unexpected tap on his back. They had been arguing over where to go for drinks after work, though they were probably going to go to the same place they always did. His stopping caused the others to stop as they all looked at the person who'd approached. Kuroo's lips parted in the most minute of jaw drops. It wasn't often that Kuroo met someone taller than him, and yet, here stood a tall blonde before him. His expression was cool and impassive but his eyes were fierce behind the delicate frames of his glasses, soft golden curls cascading down to frame his ethereal face. This man's beauty had him looking like he'd stepped out of a faerie tale. Kuroo's gaze panned down and his expression of awe shifted into one of confusion. With the way this man was dressed, maybe he had. _A cosplayer?_ Kuroo couldn't fathom why a cosplayer would want to talk to him. It was then, with a helpful nudge in the ribs from both Bokuto and Oikawa, that Kuroo realised the blonde was talking. 

"Oh, sorry, what was that?" Tsukishima rolled his eyes and Kuroo felt his eyebrow twitch in mild annoyance. The guy wanted to talk to him, so why was he getting an attitude?

Tsukishima just shook his head slightly. There was no way this man and his stupid haircut would understand him. So instead he beckoned the man to lean closer, and Kuroo did, despite himself.

What was this magnetic pull the blonde had? Kuroo's eyes widened when he felt a hand on the back of his neck and then lips pressed firmly to his. Oikawa and Bokuto's jaws hit the floor so hard they needed to be scraped off. As soon as the kiss began, it as over, well before Kuroo's brain could conjure up any form of a coherent response.

Tsukishima let him go a little rougher than intended, and gave the man, and then his friends, a slow once over. They all looked hauntingly familiar, especially the one he'd just kissed. All three of them were staring at him, completely dumbfounded, oblivious to Tsukishima's inner turmoil and severe deja vu. Tsukishima shifted a little uncomfortably before muttering a quiet, "Thank you." before he turned and retreated back to Iwaizumi and Akaashi.

His voice was so quiet, Kuroo almost missed it, and he was so glad he didn't. That man's voice... Kuroo wanted to hear more of it. But all too soon, the man he turned and begun walking away. That's when their jaws dropped again.

_Wings?_

Gold and black wings stood out proudly against the tall blonde's back, and Kuroo couldn't believe he missed it in the first place. They watched him walk back to who they assumed were his friends, both shorter than the blonde. Bokuto, Oikawa and Kuroo watched as the blonde through the crowd of people moving around them. 

Tsukishima said something to Iwaizumi and Akaashi before he kissed them both briefly. "There. Now you can understand this 'Japanese'."

"Thanks Kei."  
"I'm not doing that again."  
"Wouldn't ask it." Iwaizumi said light heartedly as he patted Tsukishima on the back.

" _I_ still can't get over that," Akaashi commented as they passed the smartly dressed men who were continuing doing nothing but staring. "That you can instantly learn languages and transfer them through lip contact."  
"Neither can I, and I hate it. _You_ enjoy kissing people, why couldn't this have been your thing?"

"Because I'm not the prodigy master Namer, Kei."

Tsukishima was a prodigy when it came to Naming. Akaashi was a master Namer from Nekurodani, and Iwaizumi a master Namer from the kingdom of Aoba Josai, but Tsukishima was not only the youngest master in all the kingdoms, but also the most advanced, more Names trapped in his mind than any other master could hope to achieve. And because of that, he had no room to argue. "Okay, fine, whatever." Tsukishima sighed as they wove their way into the crowd. "Now is it me, or did they all look _really_ familiar?"

"Bro." Bokuto was the first to speak when the mysterious winged trio disappeared into the dense crowds. "Did we just meet angels?"  
"Did you just get _kissed_ by an angel?? Why didn't he kiss me?" Oikawa whined.

Kuroo thumbed his lip, still feeling the phantom warmth and weight of the blonde's lips. "Angels wouldn't go around kissing men like us," He said seriously.

Oikawa and Bokuto shared an ominous look. "Do we need to go tell Daishou?"  
"I think we do."


	2. Name of the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE HAPHAZARD NATURE OF THIS, STUDY BREAK ADRENALINE FUELED WRITING BE LIKE THAT SOMETIMES
> 
> ENJOY

"Describe them to me again. I need to make sure it's them," Daishou's voice rung through the speaker of Kuroo's phone.  
The only other sound filling Oikawa's living room was the clacking of heavy firearms being assembled, the three men wearing impassive expressions. This was just another part of the job. A part they weren't fond of, but it needed to be done nonetheless.   
"There were 3 of them. Feudal clothing. A tall blonde with glasses, and two shorter males with darker hair, one tan one pale."  
"They had wings." Bokuto chimed in. "Megane-kun had gold and black wings. The pale kid had blue and black wings, the other guy had, what dragon wings?"  
The trio shared a look as Daishou chuckled on the line. "They showed up sooner than I expected."   
"Sir? They are the ones you told us to keep an eye out for, right?"  
"Yes. Now, make sure you take them out."  
Oikawa scoffed. "We're not your best Huntsmen for nothing you know."   
"I warn you now. For your own sakes, don't underestimate them."  
Any mirth left Oikawa's face. "Don't underestimate _us_."

Daishou smirked to himself and with that, ended the call before wandering over to his wall of a window, overlooking the bustling city. He drummed his fingers on the crystal glass. The Namers had finally arrived. And not only that, it was the King Killers themselves. Daishou couldn't believe his luck. A chuckled spilled from Daishou's thin lips, small at first, then rapidly bubbling into hysterics before his glass was hurled at the far wall, shattering upon impact. He pressed a hand to the cool glass, casting a predatory stare across the city. "Kenma!!" 

"Hmm?" Came the drawled response as the large door swung open, revealing the smaller man. "Yes, Daishou?" He asked with a polite incline of his head. 

"Pull up the footage of the security cameras in the city. Help our boys find our three guests." Kenma bowed again and took his leave as Daishou collapsed onto his bed in a fit of uncontrollable excitement. He could already taste the blood in the air. And his favourite part was that he didn't know whether it would be the King Killers, or his beloved Huntsmen.

***

Iwaizumi, Akaashi, and Tsukishima had finally found somewhere to hide out for the next little while, an onsen bordering the woods. With a minor feat of magic, Akaashi managed to bypass the issue of them having no money in this world. They settled into a small room closest to the edge of the woods, upon Tsukishima's request. "Okay, so, what's our plan Hajime?"  
"I need a weapon, Kei needs time to learn the Names of this world, and Keiji needs to learn what can be used for medicine and for poison etc."  
"I was gonna start in the bath leading out onto the woods. That'll be the best place for me to start."  
"You should go look in the woods for anything you can use to model into a weapon, and so you and Kei can have each others backs. I'll keep people from coming near the room. I saw a room with some books a few hallways away, so I'll start there. See what else I can figure out about this world."  
"Okay."  
"Thanks Keiji. C'mon Kei, let's go. Oh," Iwaizumi stopped in the door. "Don't forget to see if either of you can remember why we got here." All they knew, was that the reason they were here wasn't anything good. Even in the small likelihood it was, better to be on guard. Tsukishima and Iwaizumi went out to the empty bath, Tsukishima stripping down, glasses and all, before wading into the warm water while Iwaizumi disappeared into the dark woods. The blonde stopped in the middle of the large bath, head tipped skywards and eyes closed. 

"I've got eyes on Megane." Kuroo's voice sounded through Bokuto and Oikawa's ear-pieces. The dark haired man was donned all in black, a mask covering his face to just below his eyes. He was lying flat on the roof, watching Tsukishima through the scope on his rifle. "Any sight of the other two."  
"Negative Tet-chan."  
"Building's empty so far."  
"Hm, okay, sound off when you locate them." Kuroo went back to watching Tsukishima, only believing those wings weren't for show when the blonde lethargically stretched them, bathing the ends of his weathers in the water. Kuroo allowed himself the opportunity to openly stare at, what he was now certain, was an angel. Kuroo's lips tingled. An angel that kissed him. _Stop it_. He shook the feeling away. _You're here to work._ He reset his aim. It was a shame to kill something so beautiful, but all beautiful flowers were picked and left to die. And with that, Kuroo fired.

In that same instant, Tsukishima's wings flared, stretched out proudly, as black runes flickered into life on his feathers and black markings that moved across his skin appeared for a brief instant. 

Kuroo watched as the bullet stopped inches from the back of Tsukishima's head, as if striking an invisible wall, before it collapsed into the water. "What the fu-" Kuroo quickly reloaded and took aim again but froze when he looked at the blonde again. Even from that distance, Kuroo could feel the power now radiating off the previously unassuming blonde.

Tsukishima opened his eyes, and they were completely gold, pupils absent. Lowering his hands beneath the surface, he turned his head to the sky again, and whispered the Name of Water.

Kuroo jumped at the crack of thunder and looked up as heavy raindrops begun to fall. _There wasn't supposed to be any rain tonight_."Fuck this. Koutarou, Tooru, come in. We need to-" Kuroo stilled. Tsukishima was looking right at him. Kuroo quietly cursed under his breath, slowly lowering his rifle. 

"Tetsurou, are you okay?"

"Bro what's going on?"

This was supposed to be easy. Like every other time. Trust Daishou to not properly brief them about tackling _literal_ otherworldly beings-

Kuroo's musing were cut short when felt something cold slither up his leg and tighten. "Gh!" There was no stopping the pained sound as he quickly looked down. Water from the rain was wrapping around his leg climbing up his body. "Fuck!" He spat, turning to see Tsukishima muttering under his breath, black and silver markings appearing and disappearing across his bare skin. Kuroo cursed again when the water reached his waist. This fucker was either going to crush him, or drown him. Kuroo took haphazard aim and fired again, this time, to his surprise, the bullet actually grazed Tsukishima's cheek, leaving a delicate trail of blood. _Looks like he can't multitask._ Kuroo reloaded but before he could fire the third shot he watched as water wound around his rifle and broke it clean in half as if it was nothing more than a dry twig. "Tooru, Koutarou, get the fuck out of here!"

"Tetsurou, what the fuck is going on!?"  
"Just go! That's an order! Daishou's going to pay for this."

"No we're coming to get you-"  
"LEAVE!" His partners could be heard cursing over the line but complied with the order. The woods had been too dense for Oikawa to located Iwaizumi and the glamour Akaashi had put up kept him clear out of Bokuto's sight.

Kuroo looked back at to the bath, but instead of being in the water, he was crouched silently on the roof in front of Kuroo, naked and drenched, in all his etheral beauty, with his wings partially folded behind him. A feeling of dread coiled in his stomach the same way the water continued its way up his body, albeit, Kuroo noted belatedly, a lot slower. 

Tsukishima regarded him slowly, carefully, tilting his head from one side to the other. He reached over and hooked a slim finger under the top of Kuroo's mask and pulled it down past his chin. He narrowed his eyes at this man, drinking in his features. ".... I know you. Your name, what is it?"

Kuroo scowled at him defiantly. 

Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo by his collar, his arm coated with water, and lifted the man effortlessly, Kuroo's feet dangling above the roof. He held Kuroo close as the man grabbed his wrist, trying to break his grip. Tsukishima's lips brushed Kuroo's ear as he went silent for a long moment. Searching, listening, for his Name. His _true_ name. 

Every thought in Kuroo's mind, every fear, every instinct, vanished, and in the pouring rain at the hands of this angel of Death, Kuroo felt a complete sense of calm. 

Tsukishima almost dropped Kuroo, the rain suddenly ceasing and his eyes returning to normal, markings fading for good. "It's _you_." Tsukishima put a slightly trembling hand to his cheek, and even though Kuroo knew he should take the chance to escape, he didn't move. "Tetsurou," 

Kuroo closed his eyes, drinking in the way the blonde breathed his name, conveying equal parts adoration and agony.

Tsukishima opened his mouth to say something else when a gunshot sounded. Tsukishima was forced to let go of Kuroo, stepping back off the roof to avoid being hit. He hovered, watching in a moment of panic as Kuroo fell from the roof. Only to be caught by Bokuto. 

Oikawa fired again but this time Tsukishima cleanly evaded it only to be caught by the smoke grenade Oikawa threw his way. When the dust settled, the men were gone. 

Tsukishima took the woods to find Iwaizumi, running into him on the edge of the woods. 

"I heard the explosion." He took hold of Tsukishima's arms to steady him. "Are you okay?"  
"It-It's them, I know who they are-"  
"Slow down Kei, who?" Iwaizumi held him firmly, wiping the blood from Kei's cheek.   
"The men, from yesterday. It's Tetsurou."  
Iwaizumi's eyes widened. "That's impossible."

"I called his name and it was him," Tsukishima stressed.

"Wait, when did you do that?"  
"Just now, they attacked us."  
"Do you know who the other two from yesterday are then?" Iwaizumi's tone was urgent. 

"I have a sneaking suspicion."

Iwaizumi cursed. "C'mon. We need to go tell Akaashi and get out of here."

Tsukishima let himself be pulled back to their room. "I also, I think I remember how we got here,"  
"How."  
"The Nohebi Judges,"

Iwaizumi froze, his expression growing dark.

"Daishou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Worthless Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there really a right side of the war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Distant chanting* IwaiOi IwaiOi IwaiOi
> 
> Enjoy!

Bokuto burst through the doors leading into the lobby of Daishou's mansion, Oikawa slamming it shut behind him. "KENMA!" The shorter blonde appeared so suddenly, Oikawa was certain he just materialised through the walls. "We need to see Daishou _now_."

Kenma eyed the trio, his gaze falling on Kuroo who was draped over Bokuto's back. It was a testament to the lighter haired male's strength, carrying Kuroo who was notably taller than him, as if he weighed nothing. Kuroo's eyes were open but severely glazed over and distant. This caused a subtle wave of panic to surge through Kenma as he led them upstairs to Daishou's parlor. "Sir, they're back,"

"He's been like this since he encountered that, thing," Bokuto informed breathily.

Daishou looked up from the book he was reading and sat up with a disapproving sigh, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. "Tsk tsk," The thin male shook his head, walking past Oikawa and grabbing Kuroo's chin with a complete disregard for the man. "Now what happened here? Pity,"

"What happened," Oikawa growled as he slid between Bokuto and Daishou, shoving his boss back. "Is that you didn't tell us what the _fuck_ we were up against!"

"Tooru!" It wasn't like Oikawa to openly lose his temper like this.

"Don't!" He snapped at his friend before turning his anger back on Daishou, the feeling flaring, eyes glinting dangerously as Daishou had the audacity to smirk. "You know shit. Shit you haven't told us that you should've told us. What are we dealing with!? What have they done to Tetsurou!? What the _fuck_ are you involved in!?" Oikawa had fisted Daishou's collar at this point, forcibly walking the man back. It was taking every ounce of considerable will power for him to not beat this man bloody. Daishou merely regarded Oikawa with an expression of exasperated amusement, the expression not shifting even as Oikawa's voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. "This isn't what we signed up for."

Daishou gripped Oikawa's wrist and jerked his hand away. "This, Oikawa, is _exactly_ what you signed up for." They watched Daishou walk away to pour himself a drink before wandering over to the window. "Tell me. Anyone of you," He took a sip of his drink, relishing the burn it left in its wake, as he watched his subordinates' reflections, "Have you all forgotten what it is exactly, that we do here?"

Silence fell, Oikawa looking angrily at the floor while Bokuto glanced away ashamedly.

Daishou turned to face them. "You, work for me. For Nohebi. The largest pharmaceutical company in the world. And the largest drug cartel. I handle business, you handle anything I deem a loose end, no questions asked. Right?" Of course he was right. That was the agreement when the Nohebi company swallowed the Aoba Josai Federation and the Nekurodani Union. "I _own_ you." His index finger uncurled from the glass to point to the other men. "Don't make me have to remind you."

Oikawa's palms stung from how tightly his fists were clenched. "Just," He hissed out through gritted teeth. "Just tell us what we're up against."

Bokuto placed a solid hand on Oikawa's shoulder, gripping it firmly. He offered Oikawa a nod that went unseen as Oikawa placed his own hand on Bokuto's. "And help Tetsurou. Please."

Daishou watched Bokuto jostle the man in question and heaved a long sigh that had Oikawa gripping Bokuto's hand painfully tight. "Alright." He said as if this was the most annoying inconvenient thing to ever happen. "Hold him up."

Bokuto moved so he had Kuroo's arm around his shoulder, holding Kuroo up with an arm around his waist.

Daishou placed his glass down and rolled up the sleeves of his suit. "Tell me, Oikawa," He glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye before slamming his fist into Kuroo's stomach.

Oikawa started towards Daishou, bleeding rage at the excruciating sound that escaped Kuroo. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that Daishou's hand had disappeared inside Kuroo's abdomen, a soft green glow around his wrist. Oikawa paled, physically feeling his body grew cold in response to the bloodthirsty grin on Daishou's face when he turned to face him.

Daishou slowly removed his hand. "Do you believe in magic?" He ripped his hand out and Kuroo collapsed, gasping heavily and unevenly.

"Tetsurou!" Bokuto held his friend, quickly checking for any wounds. Satisfied he found none, he glared at Daishou. "What did you do."

Daishou ignored his Huntsmen, in favour of examining the small bright red emitting entity trapped between his fingers. "So that's your Name," Daishou quietly mused to himself. "Kozume."

Kenma slowly leveled Daishou with a measured, neutral expression. "Get the book."

Bokuto whipped around to face his and Kuroo's childhood friend, face aghast with betrayal. "You _knew!_?"

"Oh don't hold it against him." Daishou scoffed dismissively as Kenma avoid Bokuto's gaze, disappearing the get Daishou the book.

"What are you." Oikawa demanded as his lip curled in disgust.

"A patron saint. Look, Kuroo's alright." Despite feeling nauseous and horribly winded, he did in fact feel fine. "Get him some water will you." He waved a hand at Oikawa and stood unfazed as the glass Oikawa hurled at him shattered on the bedpost next to his head.

"Answer the damn question!"

To say Daishou was unimpressed was a gross understatement. It was almost too much that he could hardly relish the brief moment Oikawa dared to look afraid. "If you must know, I am a mage."

"Like, the ones in books??"

"Yes, Bokuto. But more powerful." Daishou looked at them and Oikawa took a full step away from Daishou. The man's eyes were no longer black, but a bright emerald green, the pupils resembling that of a snake.

".... And those others, they can use magic too?"

"Obviously," Kuroo's voice was laboured but his breathing had evened out. "That's how they did this to me, right?"

"Yes. But they're not mages. They are a group, famously known in my home world, as the King Killers."

"King Killers?"

"Your world?"

"I come from a world similar to what yours was in ancient times. It's called Blue Star. One of the worlds in this realm we exist in."

The three men couldn't understand what they were hearing. "Wait, so what are they aliens?"

"Not those three." Daishou hummed, openly amused. "Their little group consists of their leader, a dragon from Aoba Josai, their medic, a warbeast from Nekurodani, and..." He paused, searching for a simple way to explain Tsukishima's role. "And a weapons specialist, a seraph from Karasuno."

 _"Wait,_ those are the names of our companies, how... what...?"

"And you expect us to fight _what?_ "

"Alternate realities exist my friends. And I expect you, to do your job." He smiled when Kenma returned with a thin, leather bound book. They watched Daishou open it and press the red entity to a page. Daishou held the book open to them, knowing full well they couldn't read it.

".... What is that?"

"This means," The man looked pointedly at Kuroo. "Mean's I own you. Body and soul. Because this," he tapped the new word on the page. "Is your true Name, Kuroo Tetsurou."

"What did he call you?"

"Huh? He just said my name-"

"You're _true_ Name, Kuroo. It sounds like your name to you, but not to those who don't know it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kuroo was getting angry now, nothing he was saying was making any sense.

Daishou closed the book and waved Kenma away. "True Names are powerful things. Everything, and every one, has one. Once you know it, you can control it how you wish." Bokuto and Oikawa watched Kuroo violently pale at the implications. Daishou smirked at the fear settling behind Kuroo's eyes. "But alas, that means they are also notorious to find. And only the very skilled can find them, let alone several. Your friend," He nodded to Kuroo. Daishou watched their mission through one of the microdrones Kenma had designed. "That rain came from your friend calling the Water. He also roused your name. Which meant I could also find it."

Kuroo felt like he was going to be sick and Bokuto quickly helped him to his feet. "Dude, breathe."

"What're you going to do with it." Shudders racked Oikawa's body at the way Daishou's head rolled, lethargically turning to face him.

"Nothing. Unless he gives me any reason to. Unless _any_ of you, give me reason." His smile was sweet and the threats plain. Daishou had no need to mince his words.

Oikawa ran a frantic hand through his hair. "Why."

"Words, Oikawa."

The man in question scowled as Daishou returned to lounging on his bed. "Why the hell didn't you tell us any of this before?"

"Would you have believed me? Your poor rock wasn't blessed with magic. So even if you did believe me, you'd probably run off. Now?" Daishou's lips curled into a sickening smirk. "Well now at least one of you can't." The doors slammed as Kuroo practically ran out the door, Bokuto close behind him.

"Tetsurou!" Oikawa glared at Daishou. "If you do anything, I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll _what_ Oikawa? _Kill_ me?" Daishou held his sides as he laughed, laughing harder when Oikawa fell with a cry.

Panicked brown eyes watched snakes of various shapes and sizes wrapped around his ankles, hissing threateningly at him. Oikawa's breath caught in his throat as he made the unfortunate choice of catching Daishou's gaze, the man's eyes literally glowing against the shadow cast on his face.

"Try it. I _dare_ you."

A long moment passed, the tension as palpable as the snakes slithering over his ankles, before they slowly faded from existence. Oikawa slumped as relief flooded in where fear had been.

"Now, if you don't want anything to happen to your dear Kuroo, I suggest you hurry and go find those three. Kozume has devised some new weaponry from your earlier run in with them."

He said nothing as he stood, giving the slightest inclination of his head before he headed for the door, wandering how things had gone so wrong, and how they'd all ended up here.

***

Oikawa found Bokuto consoling a rightfully distressed Kuroo. The man was pulling at his hair so hard Oikawa worried he's tear it all out. Bokuto mirrored his concern, gently removing Kuroo's frantic hands from his hair. "Guys, what the fuck am I going to do??"

"Tetsurou breath-"

"Don't fucking tell me to breathe Kou!" Daishou was as ruthless and as merciless as they came, no matter how pristine he looked. That guy's hands were soaked to the bone in the blood of others and he merely flaunted it proudly. Kuroo knew Daishou wouldn't even bat an eye in killing him. Or worse. "What are we going to do? There's no way we can take on those guys!"

Bokuto looked up as Oikawa walked over, eyes obscured by his hair. "... Tooru?" Bokuto jumped at the crack that resounded in the impressive acoustics of the room, watching Kuroo's head snapped to the side.

Oikawa's palm stung but he ignored it, grabbing his friend by his shoulders. "Listen to me Tetsurou," Kuroo could only gape at him. "Nothing is going to happen to you. You are going to be fine. Kenma's apparently already whipped up new weapons to fight these guys. I wonder just how long Daishou has been planning this. You are going to go with Bokuto and go the safe house, the one Kenma doesn't know about."

"Why-?"

"If Kenma knows there's a risk Daishou will too. He might already have him under his thumb."

Kuroo groaned. Not him too.

"So you two will hide out, and I will hunt these guys down."

"No way!" Bokuto slammed his hands down on the table. "You can't deal with them alone, you saw what they did to Tetsu!"

"Koutarou's right, don't be stupid Tooru-"

"This isn't negotiable!"

Bokuto and Kuroo stopped, sharing a look. Oikawa never used that tone of voice.

"You two have the best chance of taking Daishou out when the time comes. We can't risk losing either one of you to those... King Killers."

"But we can't lose you either."

"Tooru-"

"If I don't come back, promise me one thing."

"No don't start saying that shit," Bokuto begged.

Oikawa regarded his friends with a sad smile and misty eyes, but spoke with his voice unshaking. "Don't forget this worthless pride of mine."\

"Tooru!"

The brunette whipped out his gun and shot his friends with tranquiliser darts before Bokuto could grab him. Oikawa watched them stumble and sway before slumping into their seats. He pinched the bridge of his nose, pressing his fingers to his eyes as he let out a shaky breath. When he opened his eyes, they were nothing but determined. The eyes of a man who had nothing to lose, everything to gain, and would pay through the nose to get it. Shouldering an iron resolve and a closed off heart, Oikawa went to find Kenma.

***

Iwaizumi, Tsukishima, and Akaashi had pilfered some clothing to help them blend in, using large coats to cover their wings. Iwaizumi suggested they make discrete slits so they can use their wings if need without damaging the coat. They'd each packed bag with supplies such as the onsen's first aid kit and some herb books Akaashi had deemed valuable that he claimed could help him develop military pills. Kei argued otherwise, but Iwaizumi trusted Akaashi's abilities, even without the equipment required. The trio also borrowed food and water from the onsen kitchen and a thing called a 'phone' that Kei was in charge of figuring out how to work it. Iwaizumi had managed to acquire some good stone and fashioned a strong, dark grey sword with intricate etchings to resemble the one he had lost. The one his King had gifted him the day he had been appointed his personal guard and head of the castle guard. It hung heavy on his hip under the cloak. In the time it had taken Iwaizumi to make the sword Kei had also learnt the names of Fire and Earth.

The blonde had also made pieces of wood with a single rune carved into it. "If we get separated we can use it to communicate." He squeezed his piece and the ones in Akaashi and Iwaizumi's hands vibrated. And with that, they set off into the dark before the dawn with their packs on their backs and their old clothes nothing more than ashes on the wind.

They walked silently and single file, keeping to the alleys until they managed to reach a part of the city that actually appeared to sleep. Iwaizumi brought up the rear as Kei guided them, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the place they had been found before dawn. But it seemed fate was not on their side. The hairs on the back of Iwaizumi's neck bristled mere milliseconds before the bullet ricocheted off his sword with a clang.

Running towards them was Oikawa, gun drawn, scope flicked down over his eyes, and flanked by one of Kenma's drones for both surveilience by Daishou and extra offense and defense if needed.

Iwaizumi stood his ground, gun poised defensively. "Go!"

"No, we handle this together," Akaashi argued. "We're not leaving you!"

"We have to!"

"Kei!?" Akaashi stared incredulously at the blonde who looked resolute.

"Trust me Keiji," Tsukishima's voice was stressed. "He needs to do this. Your time will come soon,"

"Wha-"

"I can't tell you, just know it'll happen and when it does, that it needs to happen?" Tsukishima shook Akaashi slightly. "Okay?"

Akaashi glanced back uncertainly before bowing his head and conceding. "Alright. Come back alive, Hajime."

His tight smile never reached his eyes. "I don't plan on dying here."

"No, you need to promise me,"

"Keiji-"

"Promise me Hajime!"

".... Keep him safe Kei."

He nodded solemnly. "You know how to find us." Tsukishima grabbed Akaashi and took off, expression pained as Akaashi wailed. 

"Hajime!"

Oikawa's next shot was aimed at the pair but was again blocked by Iwaizumi. Oikawa watched strong deep red wings beat steadily, glinting when the scales caught the moonlight.

"Your weapon might be faster than arrows, but I'm faster still." Iwaizumi landed when Akaashi and Kei were out of range, sliding into a stance conveying he had every intention of cutting Oikawa down where he stood. "Your fight, is with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE IN THE SHIT NOW SOMEBODY'S GOTTA SHOVEL IT
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Everything at Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE EXAM DONE HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LONG BOY!!

Iwaizumi eyed the black clad figure before him as he discarded his coat. He had several belts and pockets holding weapons galore, none of which Iwaizumi recognised. The figure had a thick helmet on and a black mask that covered him up to his nose. Even though Iwaizumi could only see his eyes, they told him everything he needed to know. This man intended to kill him. The stand off didn't last long, Oikawa firing again only for the bullet to be blocked by his sword as Iwaizumi lunged at him.

Iwaizumi struck, his sword making contact with Oikawa's gun that he'd used to block. The weapon was thrown from his grip before the hilt of Iwaizumi's blade connected with his chest, sending him skidding back. Iwaizumi started for Oikawa but the taller male pulled an automatic off his back and fired. Iwaizumi skidded to a stop, scaled wings closing in front of him, sending the onslaught of bullets ricocheting.

Oikawa cursed under his breath, continuing to fire as he ran to Iwaizumi, exhausting the mag. The firing stopped just as Oikawa was upon the man, Iwaizumi's wings beginning to unfold. The space between them was enough for Oikawa to exploit, shoving his shoulder through before striking Iwaizumi in the face with the butt of his rifle, sending the man to ground.

The breath left his lungs violently when Iwaizumi felt his back meet asphalt before rolling away, missing another bullet. Iwaizumi grabbed his sword, stabbing the tip into the ground before he used it to lever himself. Pushing off it he spun, kicking Oikawa first in the wrist, forcing him to drop the gun, before his back leg came up to strike Oikawa in the side of the head. Iwaizumi's brow creased further when Oikawa caught his ankle. It wasn't the fact that he had blocked him, it was the way he had blocked him, something stirring in the deep recesses of Iwaizumi's mind. The momentary loss of focus was dutifully exploited by his opponent, Oikawa pulling Iwaizumi's leg and flipping him hard, the man landing on his back once more. Iwaizumi gasped and suddenly, he wasn't in the middle of a Tokyo street in the middle of the night anymore. He felt grass beneath him, could feel the sun on his skin until a figure leaning above him blocked. Iwaizumi couldn't see the person's face, silhouetted against the sun.

_"Iwa-chan!"_

The voice was light and fleeting, causing Iwaizumi's chest to inexplicably tighten. The figure leaned down, but before his face could become visible, the head of the masked figure appeared in his face, shattering whatever Iwaizumi had been lost in. Twisting easily with complete bodily control honed and developed over a lifetime of training, Iwaizumi evaded his strike by going into a backwards roll that led into a handstand pushup, allowing him to strike the person in the jaw. 

Oikawa staggered back and Iwaizumi lunged for his sword but stopped short by a shot from the pistol that had been on Oikawa's hip.

_How many weapons does one need!?_ Iwaizumi went for Oikawa this time but the man evaded, the motion again dredging that nagging feeling from the back of his mind. The feeling that he was forgetting something. His need to shake the feeling was done for him, when pain exploded in his shoulder. It took his brain a moment longer to register what had happened before a belated cry of pain escaped him.

Oikawa stood with his rifle back in hand, cocked and aimed. Oikawa fired again with each step, first grazing Iwaizumi's chest, then his cheek. He watched Iwaizumi scramble back, movements notably clumsier. He wasn't surprised. Kenma always laced regular bullets with neuro-suppressants to impair cognition, but never enough poison to kill someone. Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi protectively wrapped himself in his wings again, and decided to discard the rifle knowing bullets did little to nothing against them. He pulled Iwaizumi's sword from the ground and took a moment to heft it. To say he was surprised was an understatement with the weight the sword held, considering how nimbly Iwaizumi had been wielding it. The brunette clicked his tongue in annoyance. He couldn't stand these creatures. Getting by was hard enough here without the addition of magic to tip the scales. Oikawa gripped the handle of the sword with both hands, and with a guttural growl of frustration, stepped to Iwaizumi and swung.

The sword stopped abruptly and Oikawa's eyes widened at the reason why. Iwaizumi's hand had shot out from between his wings and caught the sword, stopping it dead. Oikawa tried to pull the sword back but it wouldn't budge. Inhaling sharply, Oikawa watched blood trickle down the deep gash on Iwaizumi's hand, down his arm, and land on the ground with a sizzle. It was deeply unsettling. He turned his gaze back to where the sword was held and saw Iwaizumi's hand was no longer human. In fact, from below his elbow to his fingertips, the man's arm faded from flesh coloured, to red, to black fingertips that held claws. Oikawa was a trained killer and had more blood on his hands than he'd ever care to admit. When he was on the job, he was cold, and cruel. So the sinking feeling of fear weighing him down was more than surprising. Before he had a chance to contemplate it further, something struck him hard and fast, launching him across the asphalt. Oikawa heard the helmet snap as his head collided with the ground when he landed before skidding to a rough stop.

Groaning, Oikawa rolled onto this front, body aching from the violent force it had just been subjected to. When his vision refocused, he looked at Iwaizumi and froze. _So this is what it's like. To be preyed upon_. The first thing Oikawa noticed was the thick tail that hadn't been there before, scales matching those on the man's swings, swishing restlessly behind him. He noticed the spiked tip of the tail was glinting in the moonlight and Oikawa put a hand to his chest and felt something wet. Pulling his hand back he noticed blood. Brown eyes narrowed before a low growl stole his attention. Oikawa watched wings unfold further to reveal a crouching man- no. A dragon. Both Iwaizumi's hands had changed, talons in the place of nails. Oikawa's gaze moved to his face. Around his eyes - eyes that now looked like they had been coloured with fire instead of the previous black - and on his cheeks were more scales. Each heavy breath he took had pale smoke billowing around exaggerated canines. Fangs. Oikawa swallowed hard. For the first time in a _long_ time, Oikawa felt scared. 

Down on all fours, Iwaizumi ran at Oikawa. Looking wildly around, Oikawa saw his harness and grabbed the first thing that came loose in his hand. Never had Oikawa been so thankful that Kenma was as good at his job as he was. He'd grabbed one of Kenma's knives. It was reinforced and designed to absorb forces it came in contact with when used defensively. Oikawa had scoffed at it before, but now, when it was the only thing keeping those talons away from tearing his throat out, he'd never doubt Kenma's precautions again.

The fight, if you could still call it that, continued longer than Oikawa had ever experienced on the field. Blows were traded for blows, Oikawa narrowly avoiding getting maimed, sleeves and pants torn and bloody where Iwaizumi had managed to connect a strike. Oikawa was exhausted and hoping that neither that nor this dragon would be the death of him. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, had had many times in his life where he had to fight several days on end. From the days of his childhood in the slums of Traveena, to the war- the war. Iwaizumi's eyes widened and his movements faltered long enough for Oikawa to get away from in front of him and drive the blade into his shoulder where his wing joined his back. Iwaizumi howled in pain, tail swiping at Oikawa, forcibly putting distance between them. 

Iwaizumi clutched his shoulder, breaths coming heavily and laboured as he stared at the ground. The war. How had he forgotten the war? It had been raging for _months_! Against... against who? Iwaizumi's eyes shut tightly, willing himself to remember. Who had they been fighting? Why had they been fighting? What else was he forgetting? A feeling sparked in the back of his mind, slowly uncurling and revealing a name. _Nohebi._

Iwaizumi stumbled to his feet, back to Oikawa who was now watching him warily from a distance. Memories came careening to the front of his mind. Nohebi had threatened their pillar, attacked their kingdom. There had been so much unnecessary bloodshed, his men, his _friends_ , his king- Iwaizumi suddenly went still, slowly lowering his hands as he stared into the distance. His eyes slowly faded to black as the illusion, the _memory_ from earlier returning to the forefront of his mind. 

_"Iwa-chan!"_

Iwaizumi felt his eyes burn. How could he forget? How had Daishou managed to erase a lifetime of friendship? A lifetime of love? Iwaizumi's lower lip trembled. "Tooru,"

Oikawa jumped at the sound of his name breathlessly leaving the lips of this creature, this man, his enemy. Confused as he was, that didn't change anything. This was only going to end when one of them was dead.

Iwaizumi clenched his fists. He couldn't die here. He promised Akaashi, and long ago, he had promised his life to Tooru. He _had_ to get home. He spun around and launched at Oikawa the same time Oikawa managed to grab a gun. He fired twice, striking Iwaizumi once in the arm, once grazing his torso. But the man was undeterred, unleashing a sound that chilled Oikawa to the bone. This is what it sounded like, when dragons cried. Iwaizumi was suddenly upon him and, instinctively, Oikawa turned his head to the side resulting in Iwaizumi's talons catching his helmet instead of his face. The helmet broke and was ripped from his head, tearing his face mask in the process and sending him crashing to the ground. 

Oikawa pushed himself up and onto his back. His breathing was heavy, uneven, painful. Something was broken. The man released a shuddering sigh. This was it. Oikawa was foolish, but not foolish enough to think he was going to get out of this alive. The man bit his lip, glaring at the ground and listening to the approaching steps of Iwaizumi. _Tetsurou. Koutarou. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise._ A shadow descended upon him as Iwaizumi stood over him.

The man raised a hand, muscles coiled, air alive and pulsing with energy. Flames burst to life and covered Iwaizumi's raised hand. He refused to die in this world. With a low, animalistic growl, Iwaizumi moved to strike the same time Oikawa looked at him. Brown eyes were alight with rage and defiance, he was not going to die cowering. Iwaizumi's eyes widened. It was impossible. Yet, here it was. Here _he_ was. A man with Oikawa Tooru's face. 

At the last second Oikawa, screwed his eyes shut and looked away, only to hear a loud thud and feel the warmth of Iwaizumi hovering over him. When a moment passed and nothing happened, Oikawa dared to open his eyes, coming face to face with Iwaizumi who's expression was nothing but sheer disbelief and confusion. He cast a glance further and saw that Iwaizumi's hand, now normal again, had collided with the ground next to his hand. 

"What's your name."

"Huh?" Was all Oikawa could manage, locking eyes with Iwaizumi once more. 

"I said," He growled, tone lined with annoyance as he stood, fisting Oikawa's collar and dragging the man to his feet. "What. Is. Your. Name."

Oikawa glared back, gaze filled with ice. "Oikawa Tooru." He spat venomously. Oikawa watched a flurry of emotions flit across Iwaizumi's face, the man seemingly unable to settle on one.

"Oikawa-sama" Iwaizumi whispered despite himself, as his grip on the taller man's collar slacked and Oikawa shoved his hand away. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." Oikawa snapped, ignoring the hurt look that momentarily appeared on his face.

_So this is what Kei meant._ Iwaizumi felt a weight settle on his shoulders. Here was this man, here was Oikawa Tooru, and he didn't know who he was. Iwaizumi's fists clenched as he shook his head, laughing bitterly. 

"What's so funny. And what the hell is this Oikawa-sama business."

Iwaizumi gazed at him, lost and longing. "You really are him, huh?"

Oikawa threw his hands up. "What the fuck is with everyone avoiding my questions, what the fuck are you on about!?" He snapped. He just wanted answers to this clusterfuck of a mission Diashou had them on, was that too much to ask. He blinked, his anger and frustration temporarily subsiding to give way to confusion, as Iwaizumi took a knee and bowed his head.

"Oikawa Tooru exists in my world, as king of Aoba Josai."

Oikawa's eyebrows raised at this. _King??_

"We grew up together. You took the throne, I was your personal guard and head of the royal guard. And we," Another bitter laugh cut Iwaizumi off as he shook his head, pushing his bloodied fist into the ground and relishing in the pain it brought. That pain was nothing compared to that tearing through his heart right now. He lifted his head and met Oikawa's gaze. His eyes were distant, swimming in hurt and love.

The latter had Oikawa shifting uncomfortably. 

"You're him. Do you have any of his memories? Of your kingdom? Your subjects? Us?"

"Us?" Oikawa parroted. The word 'us' was hopeful, pleading, but for what, Oikawa didn't know. His mind being thrown back to when Iwaizumi had uttered his given name. 

Iwaizumi stood, dragging a hand down his face. "I suppose not. You wouldn't be trying to kill me if you did."

"Who are you?"

The man lifted his head proudly. "Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Oikawa." 

The brunette jumped at the sound of Daishou's voice in his ear. He glanced upwards and noticed Kenma's microdrone. _When did that get here?_

"What're you standing around for." His tone was flippant but held an edge of annoyance. "Kill the man."

Oikawa looked around and picked up the nearest weapon of his. The pistol. He let out a ragged sigh. He was better off battling him with a blade but there were none that he could beat Iwaizumi to. Still crouched, Oikawa turned and fire, surprise evident when the bullet struck flesh. It passed through Iwaizumi's forearms that had reflexively come up in a futile block. Oikawa frowned. Every other time Iwaizumi had merely deflected it with his wings. Why was now different?

Iwaizumi hissed. His regeneration abilities had healed the minor wounds and stunted the bleeding of major wounds, but that disappeared when his feral side regressed. He looked up when Oikawa addressed him. 

"What are you playing at."

"You might not be _my_ Oikawa-sama, but you're still him. I swore to protect you, even at the cost of my life." Iwaizumi's hands fell to his side, palms open. "Even now that doesn't change." He glanced at the microdrone before looking resolutely at the man who he had been with since childhood. "Do what you must."

Oikawa levelled the pistol with Iwaizumi, but didn't pull the trigger. He couldn't pull the trigger, arm shaking in response to his indecision. 

"Oikawa what the fuck are you doing." Daishou's words were hissed through his ear piece. "He is giving you his head on a silver platter, pull, the fucking, trigger." Daishou's voice dropped lowly, tone dangerous if Oikawa dared to defy him.

And yet, Oikawa still did. "Fuck!" He threw the gun aside.

"Oikawa!"

"I can't do it!" He yelled at the drone. "I can't kill an unarmed man who isn't willing to fight!" 

"Don't act like you've suddenly developed a consciousness Oikawa. When have _you_ ever shown mercy." 

Oikawa threw his glare to Iwaizumi. "Pick up your sword."

"I'm not going to fight you anymore. I can't fight you anymore."

"Pick it up!" 

Iwaizumi watched him for a long moment, expression unreadable, before he walked over to his sword and dislodged it from the ground. Just as Oikawa's shoulders were releasing a little of the tension they held, until Iwaizumi's sword clattered at his feet.

He stared at the man incredulously. "Wha-"

"Stay alive."

"Oikawa." Daishou's voice was devoid of emotion and that, in itself, was significantly more terrifying than any anger Daishou could convey. "If that man does not die tonight, Kuroo will."

Oikawa felt as if a vice had settled around his heart. "Gah! Fine!" He lifted Iwaizumi's sword, mind buzzing with thoughts and conflicting emotions until everything stilled in a lightbulb moment. His jaw unclenched and shoulders relaxed, locking eyes with Iwaizumi. 

The man barely suppressed a shiver. He'd only seen that expression on his Oikawa a handful of times. And each time it brought nothing but devastation and destruction. He figured this time wouldn't be any different, and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. 

Daishou watched as Oikawa's figure on screen launched at Iwaizumi. His face split with a crooked grin as Iwaizumi let out a pained sound, sword jutting out his back covered in blood, its entry point blocked by Oikawa's figure.

Iwaizumi collapsed, Oikawa landing on top of him pulling the sword back. Iwaizumi glanced down and saw the sword had torn through his side, but it was nothing more than a vascular flesh wound. "Wha-" Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, slamming his head back onto the ground when Oikawa roughly pressed his hand onto the wound. \

The bloodied hand grasped Iwaizumi tightly by the neck as Oikawa's lips brushed his ear. "Don't move." He breathed. 

Iwaizumi glanced over at him, eyes wild and unsure.

"I refuse to keep playing this game of his," he hissed. "So you are going to help me save my friend, and kill Daishou."

"Kenma, move in closer. I want to see him bleed out." Daishou's grin easily melted to a frown when there was no movement from the drone or its creator. "Kenma!" he barked.

The small blonde glanced up at Daishou between the strands of his hair and eventually complied, moving the drone closer to the pair than Daishou wanted.

"Tch, useless." 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened at Oikawa's admission and he opened his mouth to reply, but in the same instant Oikawa shoved a pill down the back of his throat and pushed the underside of Iwaizumi's chin, keeping his mouth shut. The pinned man gagged and lurched, grunting as Oikawa roughly shoved him back down. 

"Swallow."

Iwaizumi put up a moment of futile struggling before complying with a grimace.

Oikawa sat back and made a dramatic flourish with the blade, blood splattering onto the lens of the oncoming drone.

"Goddammit Oikawa! Kenma clean the lens already."

Oikawa wiped his bleeding palm on a now unconscious Iwaizumi's neck for good measure by time the drone properly zeroed in.

Daishou crossed his eyes, a satisfied smirk spreading across thin lips. There lay one of the three King Killers, body limp, throat and torso bloodied. When Kenma made no move to get closer for Daishou to examine the wound he ordered the smaller male to scan the body for a pulse. When the drone reported none Daishou practically squealed with glee. "Nice to see you still have it in you to take a life. Burn the body. We don't need those other two resurrecting him." 

Kenma's brows creased. "Can they do that?" His question went unanswered as Daishou sauntered out of the control room, humming jovially. Kenma sighed and turned back to the live feed to see Oikawa nod to himself. His lip quirked upwards slightly. While he might not be able to resurrect a person, suspended animation and mimicked death was well within his mortal capabilities. Even if it was used on someone they hadn't expected. Cutting the feed, the drone returned home. 

Oikawa sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt the beginnings of a headache. He went around retrieving his weapons, strapping them all back on, before he grabbed Iwaizumi's coat. He covered the man with his coat and placed his sword on top of him. He knelt and placed an arm under his knees and around his back before he stood. Oikawa grunted slightly, the shorter man being heavier than expected. That reminded him of Bokuto. _God damn muscle buffs._ Oikawa quietly cursed under his breath as he made his way to the safe house Bokuto and Kuroo were at. On the way he kept glancing down at Iwaizumi. He had so many questions. But those would have to wait. It'd be no less than an hour till the effects of the pill wore off and he woke.

***

Loud banging on the door startled Bokuto and Kuroo. They shared a look and headed to the door, Bokuto grabbing his gun. Kuroo had just closed his hand around the door handle when it shuddered under the force of the bangs. 

"Open up guys!" 

Kuroo flung the door open at the sound of Oikawa's face. "Dude you're okay- what the fuck!?" Both Bokuto and Kuroo did a double take at the limp body in Oikawa's arms. "What is he doing here??"

Oikawa said nothing, silently shoving past them. "Get the rope," he grunted, ungracefully dropping an unconscious Iwaizumi onto the kitchen table.

"Hold up, Tooru, what is going on?"

"Just get the rope!" He held himself with a hand on the table, the other running frustratedly through his hair. "Please?"

His friends shared a concerned look but Kuroo complied, disappearing to find some sturdy rope. Bokuto watched his friend who wore a tortured expression. "Tooru," The hand he went to place on his shoulder was swatted away. 

"Koutarou call Kindaichi. Number's in my phone."

"What?"

Oikawa said nothing, knowing Bokuto had heard him, and pulled the cloak off Iwaizumi. He flicked one of the knives out and cut the man's shirt off while Bokuto called Oikawa's former coworker. He put the man on speaker as Kuroo returned with rope. 

"Oikawa-san!"

"Not quite."

"Kindaichi!" 

Bokuto watched the man on screen jump as Oikawa called his name. 

"Yes!?"

Oikawa gave him an address as he cut open Iwaizumi's pants where he had been cut and shot. "Come here. Now. We need your skills."

"Oh, um, I'm with Kunimi at the moment though-" 

"Bring him with. I need you two to patch up someone. So get here ASAP."

"See you in 10."

"Make it 5." He reached over and hung up before taking the rope off of Kuroo. "Get the medical supplies and a damp towel." The pair disappeared into the house. It wasn't often Oikawa got like this but they knew not to argue. When they came back into the room, Oikawa had tied the man's hands above his head and his ankles to the table legs and had pinioned his wings so well you'd think he'd done this before. "Can you guys wipe him down? I just needa," He made ambiguous hand gestures and disappeared into the living room.

Bokuto looked to Kuroo who nodded. 

"You go bro, I'll keep an eye on him."

Bokuto jogged after Oikawa while Kuroo took a seat beside the table. There was no noise in the house, Oikawa's silence betraying a busy mind as Bokuto provided quiet support. The tense tranquility was broken shortly after by a knock on the door. Oikawa ushered Kindaichi and Kunimi inside, showing them to Iwaizumi. 

"What is _that_?" Even Kunumi couldn't keep the surprise from his normally neutral face. Kindaichi walked around to Kuroo's side, looking the man up and down. He brushed his fingers over his torso, up his chest and over his shoulders before he reached his wings, trailing a finger over thick scales. "Wow," he breathed. The three older males raised a synchronous eyebrow at the man.

"He looks like someone Kindaichi went to med school with his." Kunimi filled in.

"He is gorgeous," Kindaichi couldn't help himself, taking his time examining Iwaizumi's wings, eyebrow twitching in mild annoyance that they were tied so he couldn't fully appreciate them. 

"Kindaichi." Oikawa's tone was hard and it caused Kindaichi to flinch. " I need you to patch him up, he's bleeding out on my table and I want this done before he wakes. Please."

Kindaichi regarded the man he had once worked for for a moment before he nodded. "Done." They made space for Kindaichi and Kunimi to start working their medical magic. 

"Okay Tooru. Are you finally going to tell us what happened?"

He took the boys into the other room. "Take a seat."

***

Oikawa had finished giving them a run down of the fight and how he was hiding the man from Daishou. 

"But why??"

"Daishou threatened to kill Kuroo. I think this thing, this magic he's got on you, is a long range thing, so I highly doubt we can out run it. And," Oikawa paced a few times. "He said he knew me. That we grew up together on his world."

"Like, _you_ you?"

"Yes. I was king and he was my personal guard."

Bokuto gaped. "No way."

Kuroo frowned thoughtfully. "Megane-kun, before he dropped me off the roof, said something that didn't make sense at the time, but after hearing that, it makes more sense."

"What does?"

"Well," Kuroo started. "Daishou said alternate realities exist. And thus far it seems like they know us and that we exist in their world."

"Then shouldn't they have existed in ours too?"

Silence fell for a moment before Bokuto snapped his fingers in a lightbulb moment. "Kindaichi!" 

"What!?" Kindaichi yelled back from the other room.

"What was the name of the guy you went to med school with who looked like dragon boy!?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime! Why!?"

Bokuto raised his hands as if to say, _I rest my case_. "They must have just existed here without meeting us."

"Okay, now that that's one problem solved, what was the plan for dealing Daishou that involved keeping him alive?" 

Oikawa turned to Kuroo, eyes light with excitement. "They can help us."

Kuroo frowned. "Why would they do that?"

"In their world, Nohebi started a war. From what I gathered, they're not very fond of Daishou himself either."

Bokuto and Kuroo shared a look conveying their concern. "I don't know about this Tooru,"

"What choice have we got!? Tetsurou, I am _not_ letting him kill you. We have no way to prevail over magic. But with this? If we can work with them," The light excitement in Oikawa's eyes had become wild. "We have a chance."

Whatever Kuroo and Bokuto were going to say next was lost to the chaos that erupted from the dining room, things crashing and Kindaichi yelling. They ran into to find Iwaizumi had woken up and had been untied to Kindaichi could roll him over and patch up the stab wound by his shoulder. Iwaizumi rolled off the table and landed heavily, staggering about, tearing his cut open shirt off his arms before collapsing forward, catching himself on the table. His breathing was heavy and he looked pale.

"O-Oi," Kindaichi started cautiously, placing a hand Iwaizumi's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Iwaizumi went to shove him back but pain from the antiseptic in the wound on his back caused him to stop short with a low groan of pain. The prematurely stopped movement had him clutching onto Kindaichi's shirt to stop himself from falling. The taller man helped him up, Iwaizumi grunting a wary thanks, stopping when he saw his face. ".... Kindaichi?"

The man's brow creased in confusion. "Yes?"

Jaws dropped around the room as Kindaichi was embraced by the man. Iwaizumi held him tightly, figure shaking slightly. Memories flashed of Kindaichi's head in his lap, his own hands bloody, the life draining his underling's eyes. "I watched you die." The whisper held a heavy weight and before Kindaichi could ask anymore questions Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi away. 

"We need your help."

It was at that moment that Iwaizumi seemed to become aware of everyone else in the room, and while Akaashi and Tsukishima would have probably curled into themselves, Iwaizumi lifted his chin, mentally cursing at being the shortest one in the room, lifting his chest and spreading his wings slightly to appear bigger than he was, despite the pain. 

Kuroo elbowed Bokuto in the ribs. "Bro, he's probably more ripped than you." Bokuto gaped, clearly offended as Kuroo shrugged. "Guess one does not merely out-buff a dragon."

Iwaizumi frowned at all of them. "What do you want."

"You said I was your king right?"

"Yes?"

"Are we all allies?" He gestured to Bokuto and Kuroo.

"You..." Iwaizumi thought for a long moment before slowly and carefully continuing, as if he wasn't quite sure himself. "You two were... the reigning kings of Nekurodani." He nodded to himself, the next pieces of his memory coming easier. "We've had long standing alliances with them and Karasuno." 

Bokuto and Kuroo shared another look, the two practically sharing a brain this whole encounter. "Dude."

"Kings."

"Wh-What about us?" Kindaichi dared to ask. 

Iwaizumi's expression was grim. "Like I said." He placed a hand on the younger male's shoulder. "I watched you die." Iwaizumi returned to addressing everyone. "Nohebi caught us unprepared and we all suffered heavy casualties. And I lost one of my closest friends."

Kindaichi paled as he felt Iwaizumi squeeze his shoulder. 

"We have our own war with Nohebi here."

That caused Iwaizumi's attention. "Is that what you need help with?"

"Yes." Oikawa extended a hand. "We need your help taking out Daishou. We can't do it without magic." Iwaizumi looked dubious so Oikawa pressed on. "He also has Kuroo's true Name, whatever that is, and we need to-"

"Wait he has what?"

Iwaizumi's horrified reaction had Kuroo swallowing thickly. "My true Name?" He cursed the pitying look Iwaizumi gave him. 

"I'm sorry."

"...What for?"

"If Daishou has your Name, you are most likely going to die." 

Kuroo felt as if his heart had stopped beating. He said it so plainly, with such certainty, as if stating a fact.

"All the more reason for you to help us!" Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's arms.

"I have to get home. _We_ have to get home."

"Your war is our war. Our Daishou is your Daishou. Wouldn't it be a good thing if we could take him out here and now?"

Iwaizumi regarded him for a long time before softly sighing. "I never could say no to you."

Oikawa felt his face warm at the expression Iwaizumi cast his way but willed the sensation away. "Thank you."

Iwaizumi said nothing as he gently stepped back from Oikawa, the action seemingly painful. "I need to get Keiji and Kei."

"How?"

Iwaizumi shrugged his wings. 

"Ah."

"Let me finish patching you up. So you won't be in as much pain."

Iwaizumi pushing Kindaichi's insisting hands away. "I'll be fine."

"We insist." Kunimi followed up firmly, blocking Iwaizumi's way to the door. 

The man conceded and in another 15 or so minutes they had closed up the wound. It wasn't as good as Akaashi, but for none magic wielders, he supposed it would do. Iwaizumi sheathed his sword and made for the door. 

"Wait, are you just going to go out like that?"

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at Oikawa then looked down at his shirtless torso before smirking. He cocked a brow. "It's never bothered you before."

This time Oikawa couldn't stop the flush he felt from showing on his face as everyone's eyes widened. Oikawa coughed awkwardly, trying to regain his composure, grabbing Iwaizumi's wrist before he could disappear out the door. "How do we know you'll come back? Keep your word?"

To the surprise of the room, Iwaizumi moved to a knee, twisting his arm so he was holding the hand previously around his wrist. "You are still my king." Iwaizum gently pressed his lips to the back of Oikawa's knuckles. "Oikawa-sama." And like that, Iwaizumi was gone with the wind and Oikawa was left with the feeling of phantom lips on his hand and an ache in his chest.

_What is this feeling?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Thank you for your kudos and comments hey literally fuel this adrenaline written story XD


	5. Dead Man Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cheeky bokuaka and some kurotsuki bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read Name of the Wind, you're really missing out.
> 
> Go
> 
> Read
> 
> It
> 
> Literally the best decision you'll ever make

A long time passed with no word or whisper from Iwaizumi. Concern was mounting, Kuroo existing in a perpetual state of fearful nausea, no matter how much Bokuto tried to console him, and Oikawa getting fidgety. Kunimi and Kindaichi had left a little while ago, having finished patching Oikawa up. Kuroo gnawed nervously on the end of his thumb, his insistent foot tapping causing Oikawa to scowl in his direction. Bokuto noticed and placed a heavy hand on his friend's knee to stop him. Kuroo looked up, eyes wild. He tried for a sheepish expression but the anxiety and fear present would not budge. "Sorry. I'm just... what if he doesn't come back."

"He will." He said resolutely, even as something in Oikawa's gaze betrayed his nerves. "... He has too." 

The tense silence returned, continuing to stretch on. Another painstaking hour passed before there was a knock on the door. Bokuto was on his feet before the knocking had finished, opening the door and coming face to face with Iwaizumi who had his hand poised for another knock. He was properly dressed again in another set of 'borrowed' clothes similar to the other two, tight black jeans, a shirt that was a various shade of red, and a thick coat. Bokuto's shoulders sagged at the feeling of insurmountable relief. "We thought you weren't coming back." Bokuto quickly pressed his lips shut when Iwaizumi looked offended. 

"I'd never betray my king. Do not imply otherwise." 

Bokuto looked away, unable to hold Iwaizumi's gaze, mumbling a sorry. When he did glance up he caught the eye of the tall blonde behind Iwaizumi, who raised an expectant eyebrow at him. Oh. Right. Bokuto pushed the door open further and stepped aside. He quietly watched the trio trail in, lifting his gaze to meet dark green eyes of the last of the three to come in, as he quietly shut the door behind him. 

"Thank you." His voice was soft and solid, yet kind. 

Bokuto couldn't help but stare, completely enamoured with the porcelain beauty before him. "Um, no problem," Akaashi went to follow Iwaizumi and Tsukishima but Bokuto grabbed him by the elbow. "Wait-"

Bokuto gasped, feeling as if he'd suddenly entered a free fall. He screwed his eyes shut, bracing for an impact that eventually came. Except it was softer than he'd expect. The man gasped, eyes flying open as he clutched the surface beneath him, surprise worming its way into his mind at the feeling of silk bed sheets wrapping around his fingers. Bokuto blinked hard, swallowing thickly as his eyes flicked around a room he didn't recognise. Only, belated he realised, he did recognise it. The high arching ceilings of a lavishly designed room. It was _his_ , and yet, it wasn't. Bokuto flinched when a figure moved beside him. He looked over and saw the top of the head of the dark haired man he'd just met - Akaashi Keiji. His mind swum, the shorter male had never introduced himself, so how did he know his name? 

Akaashi glanced over at Bokuto and pushed himself up onto his elbows, the sheets falling off him to reveal bare shoulders, a bare back, and the most beautiful set of wings he'd ever seen. "Koutarou," Bokuto watched green eyes blink slowly before he rubbed the sleep away, the same sleep that lended itself to the sluggishness of the man's voice. Bokuto felt his heart skip a beat as the man offered him the most loving smile Bokuto had ever seen directed his way. "Good morning." Akaashi's pretty face frowned when Bokuto flinched at the hand that reached over to him. "Koutarou? What's wrong?" Bokuto watched with wide eyes and a burning face as Akaashi draped an arm over him, his head resting on his bare chest, and his other hand combing through the knots of the man's hair. "Koutarou?" The man in question sucked in a sharp breath, a full body shudder passing through him when warm, soft, full lips pressed themselves to his neck. Gently at first, then more insistent when Bokuto remained silent, the hand draped over his chest trailing down his body, disappearing beneath the sheets. 

Bokuto audibly gasped and stumbled back, slamming into a solid body, large hands grabbing his arms. 

"Bro!"

Bokuto's eyes flicked upwards and found Kuroo's golden eyes, bright with concern, staring back at him. 

"Bro are you okay?" 

Bokuto looked around, muscles coiled tight and looking ready to flee. He quickly became aware of his surroundings. He was in the safe house. ".... I'm back,"

"Back? Kou are you feeling okay? You didn't go anywhere?"

Bokuto ignored Kuroo, finding Akaashi giving him a knowing stare. "N-Nothing," he mumbled. "'s fine, let's just, go inside,"

"I was just saying to Oikawa," Iwaizumi started when Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi entered the room. "Sorry we took so long to return. These two took some convincing." The state Iwaizumi had returned him had Akaashi thoroughly chewing him up and spitting him out, equal parts angry and relieved. Tsukishima had argued that they'd be better off fighting Daishou alone but Iwaizumi knew they'd need all the allies they could get. Especially here where Daishou was efficient with technology they knew nothing about. Eventually, Akaashi had caved to his cousin's persistence and, outnumbered, Tsukishima finally conceded with a 'There's no way you two would survive without me and I don't need your deaths on my conscious.'

Bokuto and Kuroo assured them it was fine, relieved they just showed up anyway and were on the same side as opposed to fighting each other _and_ Daishou. Iwaizumi and Oikawa then proceeded with the introductions so everyone was caught up. "Why the red?" Kuroo asked, taking in their, well for lack of a better word, their uniform. 

"It was a rule you came up with." Gazes turned to the tall blonde. 

"Me?"

"Wearing red to battle, so the enemy can't see you bleed." 

Kuroo blinked. It made sense. Maybe that's why he always opted for wearing at least one item of red clothing. "Do you all fight?"

"Yes."

Bokuto cocked a brow. "Tell us about your skills, so we know what we're working with."

"You already know what I do. But if you two need a refresher I specialise in hand to hand combat and weapon usage." 

Akaashi gazed at him. " _You_ should remember what we do." Before Bokuto could ask why he was being singled out, Akaashi continued out. "For our unit I'm the medic."

"A medic for such a small unit? How good are you?"

The corner of Akaashi's lip quirked upwards at the challenge in Oikawa's tone but he said nothing, merely directing their gaze to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi lifted his shirt and instead of the red and swollen wound Kindaichi had stitched closed, was a thin silver scar. "Magic makes the process much easier. It also allows me to fight on the front line without concern for major injury." Akaashi tugged down the collar of his shirt to reveal a run tattooed just under his collarbone. The show of skin had Bokuto flushing despite himself and he quickly glanced away.

The grey haired man cleared his throat. "What about you?" He jerked his chin in Tsukishima's direction. 

Tsukishima opened his mouth to respond but Oikawa cut him off, making the blonde scowl that Kuroo felt was all too familiar. "Hang on, when you and I were fighting, you went ..." Oikawa made ambiguous gestures before settling on, "Feral."

"That comes with being a dragon. It's more extreme and can be done for most of us when we have military ration pills."

Three eyebrows raised. "What's that."

"Pills that unlock and heighten our physical and mental abilities." Tsukishima filled in. "But Akaashi hasn't found the ingredients to make them here. Yet. If we _could_ find them, they could possibly also work for you three. Help us against Daishou."

"Hm, if you give me a list of things you need I can get a message to Kenma, see if he can find some things." 

The look the King Killers shared didn't go unnoticed. "Where is Kozume-san?" Kuroo opened his mouth but then decided to shut it, figuring he should've seen it coming that they knew Kenma. 

"In Daishou's mansion."

"Any chance we can get him here?"

Oikawa shook his head. "We suspect that Daishou also has Kenma's name, like he has Kuroo's." Kuroo's fists clenched at his side, shoulders tense and jaws clenched. He stared angrily at the floor, missing the way Tsukishima's head snapped to face him. He felt like such a liability- Tsukishima grabbing Kuroo by the arm snapped him out of his reprieve. Kuroo came face to face with fierce golden eyes.

"You need to come with me."

"What, no." Kuroo tried to pull his arm away only to have longer fingers wrap around his wrist.

"Now."

Kuroo looked around the room but everyone seemed to be in agreement. Brows furrowing and with a terse sigh Kuroo let himself be dragged out of the room. "Look, what are you doin- gah!" Kuroo stumbled as he was unceremoniously shoved into one of the bedrooms. "Dude what the fuck?"

"Sit down."

"Wait, no-"

"Sit down Tetsurou!" Kuroo sat and the suddenness had him looking a Tsukishima in fearful, angry, disbelief the same time Tsukishima's eyes widened. "Shit, I'm sorry-"

"What- what did you just do!?"

Tsukishima let out a heavy sigh through his nose. "That's the bare minimum the use of your true Name can do, Tetsurou. If Daishou has it, you're not safe. And it's my fault." Tsukishima rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "And I'm so sorry."

Kuroo stared at him, unsure how to feel. Angry? Shocked? Relieved? When the bed dipped slightly as the blonde sat next to him, his mind finally latched onto one. He was scared. And from the look on the blonde's face, he knew. "So... So what can we do?"

"I never got a chance to tell you what I do did I? I'm a Namer."

"A Namer?"

Tsukishima nodded. "Everything has two names. The name they are known by, and their true Name. True Names are hidden and hard to find, but some people can hear them." He gave Kuroo a moment to process what he'd said before continuing. "True Names are hard to hear, but once discovered, they are _very_ powerful. It helps if all mages know at least one or two."

"So... what's the difference between a mage and a Namer? The amount of names you know?"

Tsukishima nodded. 

"How many names do you know?"

The blonde's smile was unreadable. "Once I finally found the Name of the Wind, naming everything else became easy."

Kuroo nodded slowly. Humbly, he was one of the smartest people he knew, but even this was making his head hurt. "What does this all mean for me? Why'd we have to go somewhere private?"

"When you've accumulated as many Names as I have, you get use to hiding them away." Something grim settled into the blonde's expression and Kuroo felt the need to hold him. "Sometimes, when a person's Name is found, it's easier for other Namers to find. Daishou isn't a Namer by typical means. But he's a damn good mage. I learnt that the hard way." Tsukishima sighed heavily. "So we're going to block the link between you and your Name."

"What happened to your friend?"

"I accidentally revealed their Name. Daishou found it, added it to his collection, and eventually killed him." He placed a hand on the back of Kuroo's neck. "I won't let him hurt you. I also plan to destroy that book of his." He let go of Kuroo and stodd, shrugging his coat off. "It's impossible for Names to be written down yet Daishou and his black magic and his power hungry associates," Anger was blatant on Tsukishima's face as he rolled up his sleeves and pulled a silver quill from his coat pocket. "That's what started all this."

"Wh-Why black magic?" Kuroo had so many questions and no way to articulate them. 

"Namers are feared. For the power we are capable of wielding. There are only a handful of us who are true Namers, and not skilled mages. Even amongst magic users, our history has its fair share of witch hunts. They killed us for doing what people like Daishou are doing."

"I'm so sorry."

Tsukishima shook his head and gently pushed Kuroo's shoulder until he was lying down. "All we can do now is stop him." Tsukishima closed his eyes and spread his hands apart, just further than shoulder width. A glowing white circle burst to life between them, an intricate pattern stretching across its circumference as it slowly rotated. Kuroo watched with rapt fascination as Tsukishima spoke quietly and quickly under his breath. He watched Tsukishima lifted the quill and scrawl on the air in front of him several intricate runes that passed through the circle and then through Kuroo's chest. 

A cry ripped from Kuroo's throat, his skin where the runes had touched burning unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Kuroo jerked, trying to grab at his chest, tear his shirt off, anything to alleviate the pain. But his wrists stayed firmly pinned to the bed. Tsukishima continued his soft chanting, a stark contrast to the pained sounds clawing their ways out of Kuroo's throat. Tsukishima didn't even flinch when Bokuto's fist collided with the door. 

"What are you doing to him!?"

The question went unanswered as the agony continued for a few moments longer. Suddenly Kuroo felt a chill spread through his body. Biting at first, then soothing. He slumped against the bed, shirt drenched with sweat and breathing hard. The circle disappeared and Tsukishima put his quill away. He gently brushed a hand over Kuroo's forehead, sweeping his godforsaken bangs off his forehead. "You'll be okay now," Tsukishima quietly assured him, helping the darker haired male upright. "He won't be able to break the guard." While it was mostly true, Tsukishima wasn't going to tell the man there was a chance Daishou could bypass it. He didn't need that knowledge weighing over his head. "Can you stand?" With Tsukishima's help, Kuroo moved to shaking legs, and was grateful to find he could stand alone.

They opened the door before Bokuto could break it down. Ignoring Akaashi's and Oikawa's attempts to calm him and get him to back down, he grabbed Tsukishima by the throat and slammed him into a wall. "What the fuck are you playing at?" Oikawa gritted his teeth. Bokuto was usually light heart and easy going despite the nature of their work. When he was so serious like this, the man could be a ruthless monster.

"Koutarou," Kuroo's hand came gently down on the man's arm. "He's helping protect me from Daishou."

"Bullshit! Did you not _hear_ yourself just now-"

"Koutarou." Kuroo's voice was firm, daring Bokuto to try and refute his point. "If he wanted to hurt me, I'd be dead. Put. Him. Down."

Bokuto's eyes scanned Kuroo's face, making sure he wasn't saying things under duress, and when he was satisfied, he all but dropped Tsukishima. "Alright. Sorry." He muttered, only partly meaning it as the blonde rubbed his sore throat.

Kuroo cleared his throat. "So, um, what did you guys discuss in the meanwhile?"

"They think we should see if we can connect with the memories of the versions of us that exist in their world. To help us understand what we're facing."

Iwaizumi nodded. "This is something that's much bigger than any of us. Bigger than our world, and yours."

"Wait, bigger than our _worlds_? Then why are we even bothering with Daishou?"

"We need to take him out without making him a martyr. It's easy to kill a person. Near impossible to kill an idea."

"Mm. Come. See the you that _we_ know."


	6. Savages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima shows Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo where they came from and why Daishou needs to be taken down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out I hit a massive road block with the series and this also took me so long to write, it was very confusing but hopefully it makes sense to you all ^_^ Thank you for continuing to support the story and I hope you enjoy it!

_"Come see what we know."_

The three assassins sat on the couch, sharing anxious weary looks. Tsukishima muttered quietly under his breath as he drew another series of complex runes on the air in front of him. When the blonde opened his eyes the three men were engulfed in a violent swirling wind that had them screwing their eyes shut with the sensation of falling.

When they next opened their eyes, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo were faced with a burning sky. Not even having time to be shocked that they were floating several thousand feet above the ground, they watched as a large floating tree burst into green flames that illuminated the land below as if it were the sun. They watched in shocked horror as it burned bright, flames spreading faster, as the floating tree came careening down on the land below in a giant ball of fire. 

They could make out small specks escaping the flames before it crashed into the ground. It seemed to fall so slowly, yet it all happened in a matter of seconds, exploding upon contacting the ground and creating a devastating crater, the likes of which Kuroo, Oikawa, or Bokuto had never seen before, nor did they wish to see again. 

"That was my home." Tsukishima's voice was small, even by sheer will power. "The Karasuno kingdom." His hands clenched at his sides. "Only a handful of us managed to escape the grounding. Those who survived the blast but couldn't escape the tree, well,"

Screams filtered high above the sounds of the roaring flames.

"They were all slaughtered."

Their attention was drawn by a humongous shadow that fell upon the flames of the fallen kingdom and there, over the horizon, rose a giant mechanical beast in the form of a snake, flanked by smaller such machines. 

Tsukishima's glare dripped with sheer _hatred_. "That." He all but spat. "Is Nohebi."

The predator city reared back before crushing the burning remains of Karasuno into the scorched earth, the sounds of screams ringing louder. 

"No one survived."

There was a strong swirling wind and suddenly the 3 men were whisked off to their respective other selves to learn who they were and what happened.

***

Oikawa watched a man who was clearly him but also not him. He had dark silver armour on that was scratched and scorched, blood flecked across his skin and in his hair, making it appear black instead of brown where it stuck to his face. Large leathery wings with black and teal scales protruded from his back through predesigned holes on his armour as he wielded his sword with a ferocity Oikawa didn't recognise.

He watched as his sword collided with another Nohebian soldier and he watched him mercilessly cut him down. But what this version of Oikawa didn't see was another Nohebian coming up behind him, lightning fast. Oikawa tried calling out but the other version couldn't hear him. He watched tensely as the soldier descended upon him only to be intercepted by a flash of red.

"Hajime!!"

The man looked worse for wear, covered in blood, armour stained the same red as his wings. It was Iwaizumi. Oikawa remembered him saying that he was Oikawa's general. He watched as the general pierced the man's chest with frightful ease. "You need to go!"

"No I'm not leaving you all to fight while I flee-!"

"You don't have a choice!"

Oikawa watched them fend off soldiers together like a well oiled machine. It was equal parts terrifying and mesmerising.

When there was a lull in the fight Iwaizumi wheeled around and grabbed Oikawa by the back of his neck and pulled him down, foreheads touching. "You _have_ to go." He stressed. "We've cleared out the civilians and now you must join them."

"No Hajime!"

"Kindaichi is dead!"

".....What?"

Iwaizumi screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head. "He's dead. So is Kunimi, and Mattsun.... Maki and I barely managed to get everyone out..."

"No.... No!" Oikawa yelled. "Goddamn you Daishou!!"

Iwaizumi pulled him back in. "Get a grip Tooru! This is why you _have_ to go! They are going to slaughter us all otherwise. You need to go so when the dust settles your people still have a leader."

"No. No! I am not leaving you to die!"

"You have to!"

"Not with you- mmph!"

Iwaizumi all but crushed their lips together in a fierce kiss, cutting Oikawa off. When they pulled apart he briefly rested their foreheads together, loosening his grip on the man's hair. "I love you Tooru."

"Hajime-!" Oikawa collapsed onto his knees when he felt Iwaizumi's elbow collide with his ribs. The man was then hauled up by Iwaizumi.

"See you on the other side," he whispered before he threw Oikawa, avoiding his scrabbling hands. "Makki!!"

Another man with short light brown hair caught Oikawa in a headlock. He sent Iwaizumi a solemn nod before opening a portal and dragging a struggling Oikawa through it.

"HAJIME!"

And then they vanished.

***

Bokuto and Kuroo were standing on the balcony on a dark red building that looked like it was from the Edo period. They gripped the railing as the building shuddered under the fire that rained from the sky. "Kou, look," Kuroo hissed, elbowing the man and gesturing upward with his head.

Bokuto followed his gaze and his eyes widened. It was him, but it also wasn't him. Instead of arms, he had thick grey speckled wings spanning from where his fingertips should be to his shoulder. They were covered with armour of gold that allowed him to cut through his enemies as if they were nothing more than twigs. There were long feathers forming a strong tail and instead of the legs of human, they resembled that of a bird - the same grey speckled feathering and blood stained talons. His eyes burned a bright gold, face flecked with a few feathers.

They watched him launch himself off the roof and take flight, viciously tearing through those who threatened his kingdom. Suddenly a chain burst from the dust below. It had a clamp on the end that closed around his ankle. A blood curling cry left him as another chain burst forth, this one catching him on the thickest part of his wing and begun dragging him down. Strong downward strokes cleared the dust and the glint of a spear caught the fire light before it was thrown, its aim proud and true, to pierce Bokuto's chest.

But instead of catching him through the heart, it only grazed his chest. What it did pierce was Akaashi's shoulder as he threw himself in front of his lover, boring a deep hole through the bone and muscle of the medic's shoulder. The dark haired man hissed as they watched this version of Bokuto yell murderously.

"KEIJI!"

The man in question ignored him and ripped the spear from his shoulder before using it to cut the chains. Boktuo drew back as Akaashi tossed the spear up and they watched a body of pure muscle turn with surreal strength and ease before the spear was kicked back in the direction it came, pinning the man to the ground to bleed out.

Both assassins watched as Akaashi pressed a hand to his shoulder, pained grunts and cries leaving him as the flesh sizzled and smoked as the hole slowly closed up, stitching it back together but leaving a massive silver circular scar.

"Koutarou!!"

Their gazes turned upwards and they watched the new person launch themselves off the roof, arms outstretched. Bokuto turned and caught their wrists by his talons before throwing them to the oncoming wave of soldiers.

Bokuto slapped Kuroo's arm in rapid succession. "Tetsurou! Dude that's you!!"

And sure it enough it was. That same mess of hair, dark, wild and untamed. What was new, was the set of black cat ears atop his head, pressed back and flat as he growled, baring canines that were too long to belong to anything but an animal. His normally golden eyes were as red as the shredded robe he donned. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, but anywhere that bled was sizzling closed the same way Akaashi's wound just had. Two thick dark red tails with blackened ends moved aggressively behind him where he was crouched, hands and bare feet digging into the scorched earth.

The visible muscles were wound tight as the onslaught drew ever closer before he suddenly took off, a loud crack echoing in his wake. The assassins couldn't keep track of him, save for a streak of red leaving a trail of blood and fallen soldiers. "Dude," Bokuto whispered.

Kuroo nodded silently, expression grim.

"... What the hell have we gotten ourselves into..."

Loud groaning metal snatched their attention. The city of Nohebi rose up like that of a snake reading to strike. Its jaw dislocated, opening impossibly wide, and suddenly the sky was alight once more with more explosive projectiles than anyone should ever see in their lifetime, let alone all at once.

Everyone including the two assassins froze, watching as they came raining down. This was it. There was no way out, nowhere to run. This was the end.

"Or so it should have been."

The quiet whisper had Kuroo and Bokuto jumping only to see Tsukishima had appeared next to them.

The blonde didn't acknowledge their enquiring gazes, watching the impending doom with his hands neatly folded behind his back. "Dateko's Iron Wall had fallen. But not Karasuno's."

They watched as a familiar figure threw themselves in the path of destruction before a blinding white light sparked. The building shook violently with the force of simultaneous explosions as a massive force field suddenly appeared, wide enough in all directions - it caught everything Nohebi had thrown at them, the Nekurodani castle and their Seijoh allies.

Kuroo's voice rung out, but it wasn't his. They looked down at the dark haired man on the battlefield. " _Kei!_ "

Black wings were spread as wide as the blonde's arms were, gold lightening crackling around his body as the force field spread with impossible speed to cover the castle. The first wave had barely ended when the second wave rained down upon the force field. The stunned moment passed and Bokuto and Kuroo launched back into taking out the remaining Nohebi soldiers who were caught on the wrong side of the field.

Blood dripped down Tsukishima's nose first, then his ears the longer he held the force field and the longer the onslaughts continued. "K-Keiji!" The dark haired man

The dark haired man immediately took off to Tsukishima's aid. He pressed his hands to the centre of his back and the air begun to swirl around him, ruffling his hair and his feathers, as he poured all his energy into healing the internal wounds Tsukishima was inflicting on himself by maintain such an impressive display of magic. The duo held up for an impressively long time, but the projectiles only ceased when the shadow of Nohebi descended upon them. It was _massive,_ blocking out the sky and bathing them in darkness.

The mechanical beast reared upwards and Daishou's voice broke through the sounds of the war. "This has gone on long enough! You!" The giant snake suddenly dropped on the force field. Screams and panicked cries sounded as a warbling sound passed through the force field, but it didn't break. Tsukishima's nose bled worse. "Will!" The city collapsed on the force field again, this time eliciting a cracking sound. "KNEEL!"

The city came down this time and shattered the force field. The assassins watched as Tsukishima's head snapped unnaturally, as if he had been directly crushed by the city itself, before he plummeted to the ground. Akaashi grabbed Tsukishima and did his best to slow their fall but it was Iwaizumi who broke his friends' fall, Tsukishima's unconscious body falling heavily on his chest.

"If only I'd been stronger." Tsukishima murmured his words but a glance at his clenched fists betrayed his anger as Oikawa appeared next to the three of them.

"Ahah!" Daishou's voice crackled through the speakers again. "The King Killers are reunited once more! How perfect!"

"Come down here and face us like a man you snake!" Bokuto and Kuroo's outraged voices spat, only to be met with mocking laughter from the man in question.

"Fine!" A tiny silhouetted figure appeared atop the head of Nohebi. "But let's see how you all do without your right hand men!" Daishou's figure was illuminated by a green swirling light that suddenly appeared around the trio in question.

"Keiji!"

"Kei!"

Daishou's laughter was warped, reflecting how twisted his mind had become. "Bye bye now~!" He all but shrieked, his voice shrill with sickening glee as a burst of light blinded everyone. There was a crack of thunder, and when everyone's eyes were working again, Iwaizumi, Akaashi, and Tsukishima were gone. In that same moment, a violent swirling wind swept up the three assassins as the other faded to the sounds and smells of death and encroaching war.

***

They all woke with a start. Bokuto scrabbled to grab at the couch cushions under him to ground him, a panicked cry leaving him as his eyes flicked wildly around the room. Kuroo doubled over almost violently as he clutched at his shirt, desperately gasping for air. Oikawa keeled over the arm of the couch and threw up what little food his stomach had until he was dry heaving.

Akaashi pushed water and something light to eat into their hands while Iwaizumi went to get something to clean up Oikawa's vomit.

Tsukishima slumped to the floor, sweat dripping heavily off of him as he tried to even out his ragged breathing. "This," He managed, all but falling back against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Is why we need to work together to stop Daishou,"

Bokuto was the first to recover, patting Kuroo's slumped over form gently on the back. "We can't fight that," his voice was soft and raspy. "You saw what we saw, you lived it!" He threw his arms out with mounting hysteria. "We-! I-! Those versions of us! As OP as they were! Barely stood a _chance_ against Daishou!! Did we- Did we..." Akaashi sat delicately on the arm rest of the couch and drew Bokuto in to rest his head on his chest. The older man breathed out shakily, accepting the embrace and wrapping his arms around Akaashi's waist, pulling him closer.

"Did _anyone_ survive?" Kuroo whispered as he finally lifted his head, locking eyes with Tsukishima. His voice and his eyes were disconcertingly blank.

Tsukishima held his gaze until something inside him twisted. He bit his lip and looked away. "We don't know."

"Don't lie to us about this. Please."

Tsukishima met Kuroo's gaze again. "I could never lie to you Tetsurou. We only know what happened up until Daishou sent us here. I haven't been able to get through to contact our world."

Kuroo nodded silently, his heart aching with Tsukishima's in response to the blonde's expression. He recalled how that other version of himself had looked at the defeated man in front of him, how distressed the other Kuroo had sounded at the prospect of Tsukishima getting hurt. _You loved him._

Tsukishima's gaze snapped back to Kuroo's and the dark haired man suddenly felt several pairs of eyes on him.

".... What? Oh. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

The corner of Tsukishima's lip quirked up ever so slightly. "I _love_ him." He corrected. His gaze then immediately fell, taking the slight lift in Kuroo's spirits with it. "And I need to get back to him as soon as I can."

"Right."

"We need to take down Daishou first." All eyes turned to Iwaizumi who was raking his fingers through a sickly looking Oikawa's hair. "If we don't stop him, it doesn't matter if we make it back. His madness will destroy us all."

"If you guys couldn't stop him before, how are we going to do it here? We don't have magic," Kuroo stressed, sitting fully upright.

"Daishou thinks he is all powerful here _because_ you don't have magic." Akaashi murmured.

"So??"

"Arrogance is vulnerability." Iwaizumi finished. "He's not expecting any kind of backlash from you all because you don't have magic. We can exploit it."

The assassins shared a weary but hopeful look that fell when Tsukishima spoke up. "It's going to be a long game though. We need to get Daishou to feel so comfortable and certain of his victory that he gets complacent. Sloppy."

"Are you ready for that?"

"They don't have a choice." Tsukishima interrupted before they could answer Iwaizumi's question as he pushed himself back up onto his feet. "If we don't stop Daishou here well," he rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses and ran a hand through his messy blonde curls. "Then pray that Heaven or Hell let you in."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
